Harry Potter and the Teething Children
by Weasley Bill Weasley
Summary: Every Parents worst nightmare. Teething.
1. Teddy

Teddy

I was sitting in the living room of the burrow, Teddy playing at my feet. He hadn't left my side all day, and it was concerning me. Normally he was off playing with Bill and Charlie or causing mischief with Ron. But not today, he clung to me and Ginny. I sighed as Bill came in.

"What's wrong with Ted? Normally he is up and running and giggling." He asked sitting on the couch.

"I know he's been like this all day." I replied.

"OH! Honestly he is teething!" Hermione and Ginny shouted as Fleur rolled her eyes. Thinking back on it he had been drooling a lot lately.

"Harry, stick your finger in his mouth." Ginny said.

"Bill, you do it" I responded

"No Way, I'm not sticking my finger in his mouth."

"Hermione, you do it." Ginny said.

"Why me!" she complained.

"Your parents are dentists!" I replied with Bill nodding enthusiastically behind me. Giving in she pressed her finger to his lips and he opened to allow her access.

"Seems like he is cutting a canine tooth" She mumbled. We looked at her like she was speaking Japanese.

"The sharp ones that look like dogs teeth"

"Okay, what will help him?" Bill asked. Fleur came into the room with a carrot.

"Your mother didn't have any, teething rings." She said to Bill. Rolling her eyes Ginny finished her sentence.

"So you brought what she gave you."

"Yeah" Shaking my head I picked the young boy up and let Fleur give him the carrot. He took it gratefully but still hung onto me like a spider monkey.

"Don't worry, babe, its normal." Ginny said kissing Teddy's cheek.


	2. James

James

"Dada" I heard the shout of a son in distress. My son James is about 6 months and starting to walk. I came in and saw nothing out of place.

"Did you fall down again?" I asked as I lifted him into my arms. He pressed his cheek into my shoulder. He let out a small moan of discomfort.

"If you didn't fall down, what's wrong?" He moaned again than stuck his fist in his mouth. My wife came in and saw me holding James.

"Hey, I'm home." She announced while she stood on tip toes to give me a kiss.

"Hey, I was wondering if you knew why James has been so clingy lately." I asked

"He might be teething. Teddy was clingy too wasn't he?" She said as she stuck a finger in his mouth. "There it is, Harry, he is cutting teeth." She said pressing down gently. James stopped whining and looked at her curiously.

"Do we have any teething rings?" I asked her.

"Yeah I think so." She said disappearing towards the kitchen, I followed her hoping to relive the pain my son is experiencing.

"Master Harry! How can Kreacher be of service?" The old house elf asked.

"We just need a teething ring Kreacher. Thanks anyway." Disappointed he slunk away to do some cleaning. Setting my son on the counter I turned to take the frozen ring from Ginny.

"I've got it Harry, here buddy." She said handing the ring to James. He didn't seem to understand what to do with it. Hoping to speed things up she put the ring to his lips and it seemed to click for the poor boy. Turning towards me she kissed me again, deeper and longer this time. Slowly I pulled back.

"Welcome Home" I whispered.

"Why can't I get that kind of treatment every time?" She teased.

"You used to, but then we had the little monster" I teased back, kissing her forehead.

"Mama" James whined. We both turned to find that the ring was warming quickly. Having nights this week I had to leave at 6:30 and it was nearing 6:15.

"I have to go soon, babe." I told her kissing her neck. Satisfied with the reaction I got she turned to face me.

"Why must you be so Horney, when our son is teething?" She scolded.

"Why, must you be so beautiful, hot, sexy," I started but was cut off.

"Shut up and Kiss me goodbye already" she said pulling my face towards hers. I gave her what she requested, smiling against her lips. Placing a kiss on James' head, I disapperated with a crack.


	3. Albus

Albus

"The Quick Brown Fox Jumps Over the Lazy Dog" Ginny said as she wrote it out for Teddy.

"Why do I have to learn to write? I can just use Harry's computer." Teddy whined.

"Computers don't work at Hogwarts, Champ." I said ruffling his hair. "Keep it down, okay the boys are sleeping." I reminded. As soon as I sat down next to Teddy, Albus started crying.

"Harry can you help Teddy, I'll get Al." Ginny sighed standing up. I sat there arguing about learning to write when Ginny came back down with a screaming Al.

"So I can use the Computer!" Ted asked

"NO! Now sit down and Take it like a man." I said angrily. Ginny smacked my arm handing me Al.

"Ted, we are very stressed out with Al being so fussy. So will you please cooperate?" Ginny said

"I guess." The young boy sighed. I don't know how I heard the exchange between my wife and godson, but what she said worked. He sat back down and tried to write the sentence out again.

"What's up big A?" I asked my son. James came down then and started rambling.

"Al has toof in his mouf." James said pointing at his brother proudly.

"Why don't you learn to write your A's with Teddy?" I said, because in his world Teddy was cool. Teddy was the god. He bounced over to the table to sit on his mother's lap. Placing Albus on my hip, I crossed the kitchen to the fridge where I reached in the freezer to grab a teething ring.

"Ginny where did you put the teething rings?" I asked

"They were in the freezer dear." She answered

"Ted, have you seen them?"

"Yeah, James had them"

"James where are they?"

"The Toilet!" James said proudly.

"Why are they there?" I said reaching over to grab a Popsicle.

"I frowed them away!" James said again. Sighing I set my six month old son down to open the wrapper.

"Looks like Mummy and Daddy have to buy you some new teething rings now little buddy. Because your brother thought he was being funny." I said pushing the ice pop into his mouth.


	4. Lily

Lily

She was my little princess, the easy one to raise after three boys. I thought raising a daughter was going to be a snap after the boys. But then she started teething and she was a nightmare. She wouldn't sleep, she barely ate anything. And she clung to her mother for dear life.

"Harry, I've got to cover the world cup in America this year and Lily is teething. "

"Yes, but I still have to work Gin, how long are you going to be gone?"

"Just a couple of days, but I need you to watch the kids. If you need help ask Teddy and Victore over." She said "I have to go soon, so let me get out of here while the kids are sleeping."

"Bye I love you." I said kissing her deeply. She disappeared in a whirl leaving behind a trail of ash. I called Andromeda and she said that Teddy was at Victoire's house. After calling over to Bill's both Teddy and Victoire came through. Just as they got there, Lily woke up. I jogged up the stairs to get her.

"Mama" she requested as soon as I got to her crib.

"Not here baby girl, but Teddy is." I told her.

"Ted, Ted,Ted" she started chanting.

"Okay, okay. Let's go see him." I told her. I walked down stairs. I let her go once we got to the bottom and she scooted towards the living room. Chasing after her I walked in to find my niece and godson kissing passionately on my couch. Teddy heard my approach and broke away his hair turning pink.

"Ted!" Lily cried.

"Hey Lily bug!" he said his hair changing colors. The grin on her face was priceless.

"Tori, Tori, Tori!" she babbled happily

"Hi, Lily" she said picking her up.

"Let me know if she starts whining."

"Cutting Teeth?" Victoire asked. Sighing I nodded and sat down in one of the armchairs.

"Raising kids is hard, don't create one before your married." I said looking at Teddy. His hair turned a shade of red to rival a Weasley's. I grinned and watched the two teens entertain Lily.

"DADDY!" I heard Albus call from upstairs.

"Go get him Harry we've got this." Teddy said while bouncing Lily on his knee. I ran upstairs to Albus' room.

"What's up bud?" I asked looking around the room.

"My tummy hurts."

"Really, let me look at it." I said walking closer to him. I lifted his shirt up and looked at his stomach. "It looks like a tummy to me" I told him putting his shirt back down.

"Daddy" he whined putting his arms up to me. I lifted him up and he rested his head on my shoulder.

"I'll tell you what you can go lay on the couch and I'll order in pizza for lunch and Teddy can put you down for your nap."

"Teddy here?" He asked lifting his head up

"Yeah, why don't we go see him?" I turned to walk out of the room and Al threw up all over the place. I sighed and he started to cry. "It's okay buddy, do you feel better?" I asked walking to the bathroom

"No" he whined. I set him down and pulled his jammie shirt up over his head. I started the water before stripping him down to his underwear. I needed a shower too after he threw up on me.

"Hey Teddy?" I called down the stairs

"What?"

"Can you get the thermometer?" I asked putting a hand to Al's forehead

"Yeah is it down here?"

"It should be." I heard footsteps from downstairs then on the stair case

"Here what happened?" He asked setting it on the counter

"Al barfed."

"I've got Gatorade in the car if you need some" Teddy offered.

"Why is there Gatorade in the car?"

"Quidditch Training." I rolled my eyes and put Al in the bath.

"I've got to shower could you watch him?" Teddy nodded

"Daddy. I'm Sorry" Al said softly

"It's okay Al, you're not feeling good. I'll let it slide. Next time the Tickle monster gets you" I joked and Al's eyes went wide.

"Tell Daddy to go shower." Ted grinned. I chuckled and walked away. After a quick shower I got out and got dressed and went down stairs to take care of Al. When I got downstairs Albus was curled up on the couch asleep with his dragon under his arm. Victoire was in the kitchen trying to get Lily to eat a Banana.

"Give up. She won't eat." Ted said

"Why?"

"It hurts?" Ted guessed

"But a banana is nice and soft and yummy." Victoire said.

"No." lily said turning her head.

"Lily please." Victoire begged.

"Give it up babe." Ted said putting the banana on the highchair tray and pulling her into his lap. I heard her giggle and lean in for a kiss.

"DADDY!" Lily said making Teddy whip around so fast I thought he would get whiplash. I lifted her from her chair and handed her a bottle of formula.

"Don't you think she's a little old for those?" Victoire asked.

"Yeah, but she won't eat solid food. And she has to eat somehow." I said pulling a sprite from the fridge and pouring it into a Sippy cup. I walked into the living room and set the cup down on the coffee table. Victoire followed me and took one look at Al.

"He's throwing up isn't he?" she asked and I nodded while sitting down in the armchair next to the couch. Ted placed his hand near Al.

"I can feel the heat radiating off of him." He said running his hand through the mess of black hair. I stood and called in Pizza before Al threw up again. I hung up the phone and heard the sounds of vomiting coming from the living room. I groaned and walked into the living room.

"Daddy." Albus whined. I sent the two teenagers back to Bills and took care of 3 kids by myself for another 24 hours.

"Mummy." Al whined from the couch when Ginny came home.

"Hi, Al, what's the matter?" I walked into the living room at the right time. "Hey love." She greeted "What's wrong with Al?"

"He's throwing up." I said putting the sprite down on the tray next to Albus.

"Why didn't you call?"

"This was one of the biggest events you've covered in years and I didn't want you to miss it." I told her leaning in for a kiss.

"Thank You." She said giving me a quick peck. I pulled her into a hug when she pulled back.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, has he been eating?"

"Some Crackers here and there but I've been hesitant on what I give him." She gave me another hug.

"Did you floo mum?"

"Didn't think it was nessicary. I did have Teddy and Victoire over then Al got sick."

"Just let him rest it could just be a bug." Ginny said.

"Daddy" Al moaned and I turned around to see him looking a little green.

"Into the cauldron bud." I said pulling the cauldron closer so he could vomit. I held his head down closer so he wouldn't get it on the carpet. When he pushed back a little I let go and he sat up. Ginny grabbed the rag out of the bowl of water to wipe his face off. I gave him the cup full of sprite to wash his mouth out.

"You feeling better Al?" I asked and he shook his head. "You're looking better." I said rubbing his back soothingly. He shrugged and fell asleep. Ginny and I snuck out of the room and poked our heads in on James and Lily.

"MUMMY!" Lily said happily and crawled over to us.

"Hey, baby girl did you have fun with Daddy?" She nodded enthusiastically not once complaining about her teeth.

"Al frowed up and my mouf don't hurt no more." Lily announced

"You mouth doesn't hurt anymore?" The small girl nodded her pigtails swinging. Later that night I was lying in bed with Ginny's face buried in my chest.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too" I said before kissing her hair.


End file.
